Psychopath
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Cuando somos niños nos dicen que debemos ser precavidos con nuestras acciones, pues las consecuencias de ellas pueden ser graves, está historia relata una de esas acciones. Advertencia: Relacion Toxica, temas sensibles y Lemmon.
1. Un buen comienzo

Bueno se que debería estar escribiendo las otras historias, pero no podía sacar la idea de mi cabeza.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo I. Un buen comienzo.

Elsa estaba en su despacho, tenía que revisar los documentos sobre los tratados de comercio, también cómo estaban funcionando las empresas y granjas del reino.

Cuando estaba por llamar a Anna para decirle que su paseó tenía que posponerse, un golpe en su puerta le hizo soltar la campana para llamar a un siervo.

\- Pasen.

Anna se asomó por la puerta sonriendo solo como ella podía, el pecho de Elsa se llenó de calor al ver esa tierna sonrisa en el rostro juvenil de Anna.

\- ¿Estás muy ocupada? - pregunto Anna más por cortesía que por curiosidad, pues las montañas de papeles eran suficiente respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Lo siento, pero necesito acabar con ésto. - pregunto Elsa esperando que su declaración no hiciera hacerle ver dolor en Anna.

Pero en cambio lo que recibió fue una gran sonrisa, eso aunque no se explicaba el porqué, la hirió a ella.

\- No te preocupes, ya no soy una niña, comprendo que tienes mucho que hacer. - Elsa suspiro con un poco de pesar, en verdad quería acompañar a Anna. - Igual voy a ir con Kristoff a una laguna en las faldas de la montaña, dice que es un lugar muy especial.

Elsa imagino la situación, y su corazón se estrujó en dolor, más por como los ojos de Anna reflejaban ese anhelo, el que creyó que solo era para ella. ¡No!, debía ser solo de ella, Anna solo debía verla así a ella.

Elsa tuvo que respirar hondo para lograr controlarse, tenía bastante tiempo desde que sufrió un ataque, debía tranquilizarse.

Un respiró, dos respiros, tres respiros. Ya.

\- Diviértete, me saludas a Kristoff. - dijo Elsa con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo con las circunstancias, corriendo con la suerte de que Anna estuviera pensando en su paseó.

\- Eso haré, no te sobreesfuerzes.

Elsa sonrió con sinceridad al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Anna.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, y se sumergió en el trabajo para olvidar que Anna estaría lejos de ella.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Anna había salido del castillo, y por fin había acabado con el papeleo.

Elsa junto sus manos e hizo su espalda hacia atrás para que sus articulaciones tomarán otra vez su lugar después de estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo.

Pero su pequeño relajamiento se vino abajo al empezar a escuchar mucho ruido en el castillo, se levantó y casi corrió a la puerta, pero está se abrió de golpe, y pudo ver a Gerda, el ama de llaves del castillo, sudando a mares, y en su rostro se podía apreciar la preocupación.

\- ¡Gerda, ¿Que está pasando?!

Gerda hizo un par de balbuceos tratando de hablar, pero eran intentos inútiles, Elsa se desesperó y cuando estaba apunto de rodear a Gerda para salir y descubrir por su propia cuenta lo que sucedía.

\- ¡La princesa Anna!

Elsa no necesito más para correr por el castillo a la entrada principal, por su camino se veía la escarcha de hielo siguiéndola, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

Apenas se asomó, podía ver al grupo de personas en la entrada.

\- ¡Apartence!

Su voz retumbó en las paredes, y las personas obedecieron de inmediato, dejándole ver a un sudoroso Kristoff cargando el cuerpo de su hermana.

Corrió hacia ella, sintiendo como el miedo hacia que cada latido de su corazón doliera un infierno.

\- ¡¿Que le sucedió?!

Elsa arrancó de los brazos del rubio a su hermana, pegando su rostro al pecho de la pelirroja para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón, suspiro con alivio al escuchar el retumbar del órgano.

\- Estábamos en la laguna, pero de repente un árbol llamó la atención de Anna, tenía un solo fruto, yo nunca había visto uno igual, y le dije que no lo comiera, pero no me hizo caso, era como si no me escuchará, y cuando le dió el primer mordisco calló al suelo, trate de hacerla vomitar, pero no reaccionaba, y la traje corriendo.

Elsa alzó la mirada al rubio, y pudo ver cómo ella no era la única preocupada.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba Kristoff, sino Anna.

Y sin voltear a ver a nadie más, cargo a Anna entre sus brazos y corrió a su habitación.

Elsa podía escuchar como los pasos de todos los que la seguían.

\- Llamen al doctor.

Elsa recostó a Anna en cuanto llegó a su habitación.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? - pregunto temeroso Kristoff.

\- Creo que ya hiciste lo suficiente, lo mejor es que te retires.

Elsa pudo apreciar como el rostro de Kristoff se contraía en dolor, pero no sé sintió mal en lo más mínimo, y lo vio retirarse.

Volteo a ver a su hermana, y pudo ver cómo la respiración de ella era tranquila.

A los pocos minutos llego un hombre bastante mayor a la habitación, en su semblante se podía apreciar como la experiencia se marcaba en el.

No hicieron falta las palabras, el doctor comenzó a revisar a Anna. Elsa solo permaneció en silencio viendolo.

Cuando el doctor se levantó de junto a Anna no tardo mucho en voltear a ver a Elsa.

\- ¿Cómo está? - Elsa no podía ocultar el miedo de su voz, y agradeció que el Doctor fuera de su entera confianza.

\- Se encuentra en perfecto estado, más saludable que un caballo, no muestra ningún síntoma de envenenamiento, sus ojos reaccionan, su respiración es tranquila, y su estómago no hace ningún ruido fuera de lo común, ignoro que habrá comido, pero como dije no muestra ningún malestar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no despierta?

\- Solo está inconsciente, en un par de horas estará completamente bien, pero si me permite dar una suposición, deduzco que la fruta era rara, y la princesa al no estar acostumbrada a ella, su cuerpo reaccionó perdiendo el conocimiento.

Elsa se permitió respirar y despidió al doctor.

Durante un par de horas estuvo sentada en una silla junto a la cama esperando el despertar de su hermana, pero entrada la madrugada el sueño la venció.

Un grito bastante agudo retumbó en las paredes, Elsa despertó de golpe, sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía por la rigidez de la silla, apenas estaba haciendo funcionar a su cerebro, cuando otro grito la hizo reaccionar parándose de la silla y ver alrededor de la habitación.

Y delante de su espejo la vió, era como una visión de muchos años atrás, era imposible para ella no reconocerla, pero aún así podía ver como el vestido le quedaba extremadamente grande al pequeño cuerpo dejando ver bastante piel.

\- El...sa... Que está pasando?

Elsa vio como la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Gerda, Kai acompañados por un par de guardias, seguramente alarmados por el grito.

Y estos que vieron como crecían las princesas, no podían no reconocer a la pequeña peliroja que tenía los ojos llorosos y gimoteaba en silencio.

\- Princesa Anna, ¿Es usted?

Anna reaccionó corriendo hacia Elsa abrazando sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Déjenos solas.

Elsa se agachó y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo sintiendo un calor muy fuerte en su pecho, y era extremadamente placentero sentir como la pequeña Anna se abrazaba a ella.

\- Ya Anna estarás bien.


	2. Pesadilla

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. Pesadilla.

Elsa en realidad no le importo cuánto tiempo estuvo Anna abrazada a sus piernas, o que su vestido de noche estuviera empapado de lágrimas, a pesar que sabía que no solo eran lágrimas al escuchar a Anna limpiarse la nariz con la tela de este.

\- ¿Que se supone que haré?, ¿Será permanente?, ¿Podré regresar a la normalidad?

Elsa vio el pequeño cuerpo correr por la habitación, pero de pronto Anna se detuvo y alzó la tela de su vestido para ver su pecho.

\- ¡Demonios! - gritó mientras palmeaba su pecho. - Se que no tenía mucho, pero esto es ridículo.

Elsa río un poco, no sabiendo cómo tomar la situación.

\- Cálmate Anna, estoy segura encontraremos una solución.

Anna suspiro y se sentó de golpe sobre del suelo.

Elsa tenía la extraña urgencia de restregar las mejillas de Anna, pero antes de poder hacerlo, un golpe en la puerta se escucho.

\- Adelante.

\- Reina Elsa. - por la puerta se asomó Gerda, que miraba a Anna con ternura. - Los reyes de DomBruch arribaron, que quiere que les diga.

\- Pensé que llegarían hasta en la tarde.

\- Así es su alteza, pero como sabrá, cuando usted no esta disponible o llegan muy temprano sus invitados, los entretiene la princesa, en realidad llegaron preguntando por ella.

Elsa vio a Anna que seguía sentada y parecía entretenerse con los dedos de sus pies.

\- Llévalos a mi despacho. Diles que la princesa se encuentra indispuesta. - Elsa vio como Anna la veía con curiosidad. - Y que en un momento los atenderé, y ve si hay de la antigua ropa de Anna.

Gerda asintió y salió de la habitación.

Elsa camino hasta Anna, y aunque no lo tenía previsto, la tomo de su mano y camino con ella al baño de su habitación.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Anna mientras era despojada de sus ropas por su hermana.

\- Necesitas darte un baño.

Elsa vio como las mejillas de Anna se pintaban de carmín y cubría su cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos, la visión le dio una extraña sensación en su vientre, pero no queriendo pensar de más las cosa comenzó a limpiar su propio cuerpo y el de Anna. Y aunque pasó desapercibido por ambas, Elsa tomo más empeño en bañar a Anna.

En cuanto termino el baño, Elsa por pura inercia cargo a Anna fuera del baño sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sobre de su cama estaba su ropa lista y por lo que recordaba uno de los vestidos que ocupaba Anna cuando niña.

Elsa vio con un poco de recelo las prendas, pues aunque eran de la mejor calidad, no podía dejar de pensar que eran poca cosa para Anna, sin embargo terminó por utilizarlas para vestir a Anna, aunque en su mente ya tenía previsto mandar a confeccionar nuevos vestidos para no tener que disponer de la ropa vieja.

\- ¿por qué me vestiste?

Elsa le sonrío con ternura, la voz de Anna era tan tierna que le hacía estragos. - Por que no puedes permanecer desnuda.

Elsa terminó por alisar el vestido de Anna, camino a su tocador tomando un cepillo para cabello y comenzó a cepillar él cabello de Anna, terminado por hacerle dos pequeñas coletas.

\- No, ¿por qué lo hiciste tú? Ahí está María.

El brazo de Anna apunto hacia la sierva que permaneció parada mientras que todo sucedía, no sabiendo como interferir.

Y en cuanto Elsa volteo a ver a la mujer, un malestar muy parecido al del día anterior, o al de su coronación cuando le fue presentado Hans, nació en su estómago, era como si alguien le tomará el órgano con sus manos y se lo arrancará, pero su mente le repetía que esa mujer pudo haber tocado a Anna, y el malestar se intensificó y acercó más a Anna a ella, dándose cuenta de sus acciones, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos en sus costados tratándola de alejarla.

Al principio sintió un dolor punzante pensando que Anna no la quería cerca, pero en cuanto se alejó y vio que solo buscaba aire, el dolor se fue.

\- Solo quería hacerlo, ¿no puedo? - Elsa pensó rápidamente en algo, e hizo como si se limpiara una lagrima. - ¿o acoso no te gusto?

Recibiendo la acción que esperaba, Anna empezó a mover sus brazos negando y fue abrazada.

\- Claro que me gustó, solo me extrañó.

Elsa sonrío y abrazo a Anna.

\- En el ático están tus muñecas ¿por qué no vas a buscarlas?

Anna sonrío y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Y aunque Elsa no quería separarse de Anna, no podía dejar que sus invitados la vieran, mejor dicho ni quería que sus invitados la vieran.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y cubrió sus ropas con magia como de costumbre.

Salió de su habitación, y camino hacia su despacho. Mientras que se permitió pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban, pues por lo poco que pudo ver, no solo el cuerpo de Anna rejuveneció, sino que también su mente en algunos aspectos. Pero tuvo que dejar de lado esos pensamientos en cuanto entro en su despacho.

\- Perdonen la demora. - Dijo Elsa a los reyes y princesa de DunBroch.

\- No se preocupe, fue nuestro error. - Respondió educadamente Elionor la reina. - Lamentó que Anna se encuentre enferma, espero se mejore pronto.

Elsa frunció el ceño por la manera tan casual con la que se había referido a Anna, pero tuvo que sonreír. - Gracias se lo haré saber.

Los reyes de ambos reinos comenzaron a platicar de las relaciones de comercio, pero Elsa no podía pasar en alto como Mérida parecía aburrirse con los tratados. Estaba por preguntar si se sentía bien, cuando una gran cantidad de ruido se escuchaba desde el pasillo.

Elsa estaba por salir a ver que es lo sucedía, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, está se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Anna con polvo en su rostro y se acercaba a ella con dos muñecas en sus manos y sonriendo.

\- Las encontré.

Detrás de Anna llegaron corriendo por lo menos cinco mucamas y tres mayordomos, apenas se detuvieron se inclinaron y sujetaron sus rodillas, respirando hondo tratando de recuperar el aire, Gerda y Kái siendo parte de ellos.

\- Lo siento su alteza, no pudimos detenerla.

Elsa sonrío con cierta incomodidad, dando vuelta a su rostro para ver a sus invitados, y vio como los tres veían con los ojos abiertos a Anna.


	3. Celos

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Se me pasó poner la advertencia, comprenderé que dejen de leer, pero esta historia tendrá temas sensibles, será una relación sumamente tóxica, y puede contenga lemmon.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Celos.

Elsa permanencia completamente quieta, no podía hacer funcionar su cerebro para explicar cómo es que Anna se había convertido en una niña. Y no ayudaba que Anna agitara las muñecas frente de ella para que jugara con ella.

Las respiraciones de los presentes era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en el despacho de la reina de Arendelle, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado e impidiera que alguien logrará hacer algo.

Pero el silencio fue roto súbitamente por un grito agudo que hizo a más de uno saltar en su lugar.

\- ¡Que ternurita!

Elsa sintió como su cuerpo era empujado a un lado, y solo pudo salir de su trance al ver a Mérida tomar a Anna y abrazarla restregando su humanidad en contra del pequeño cuerpo.

La reina de Arendelle tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arremeter en contra de la rizada. Sus manos se hicieron puños, podía sentir como el hielo quería salir por sus manos y congelar todo a su paso, "¡La única que puede tocar a Anna soy yo!", sentía como si de pronto le hubieran hecho tragar plomo y en su estomago hubiera una revolución.

Y afortunadamente la reina de DunBroch actuó antes que Elsa hiciera algo que desencadenaría una guerra entre ambos reinos. Separando a su hija de Anna que parecía estar asfixiándose.

Anna apenas tuvo oportunidad escapó de Mérida escondiéndose detrás de Elsa.

La princesa de DunBroch no pudo reprimir su malestar al ver cómo la niña escapaba de ella, mostrando en su semblante el dolor de ser rechazada.

Elsa vio como Mérida estaba herida por el comportamiento de Anna, pero no permitiría que se le volviera a acercar. Sin embargo Anna podía ver cómo Mérida tenía en su semblante el dolor, no pudiendo soportar ver que ella era la causante de ello, salió de su improvisado escondite y se acercó a Mérida.

Elsa al ver las acciones de Anna estuvo a punto de tomarla del hombro para hacerla retroceder, sin embargo no podía dar una escena frente a sus invitados, teniéndose que tragar el mal sabor de boca.

\- Mérida soy yo, Anna. - Dijo la pequeña tocando el hombro de la rizada para que la volteara a ver.

La familia real de DunBroch jadeo en sorpresa, y interrogaron silenciosamente a Elsa con sus miradas para saber si era cierto. Elsa de mala gana asintió para que supieran que era la verdad.

Elinor sabiendo como era su hija, la tomo del hombro antes de que hiciera algo. Y se arrodilló frente a Anna.

\- ¿Princesa Anna?

Anna sonrío y asintió.

\- Es increíble. - La reina Elinor, acercó su mano lentamente al rostro de Anna, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla.

Anna sonrío más ampliamente y terminó por cortar la distancia que las separaba.

\- ¿Pero como paso?

\- Comí una fruta extraña en la laguna de la montaña norte, y me dio mucho sueño. - Dijo Anna mientras finja un bostezo para explicar mejor su historia. - Y todo se volvió negro, pero cuando desperté estaba así. - Y Anna dio una vuelta sobre de su eje.

Y no pudiendo controlarse por más tiempo, la reina Elsa tomo a Anna de la cintura cargándola para alejarla de las manos de sus invitados.

Los tres vieron cómo Elsa pego el cuerpo de Anna al suyo y se sentó en su lugar, sentando a Anna en su regazo y poniendo su brazo sobre su cintura evitando que está se moviera.

La reunión siguió su curso con cierta incomodidad en el aire, pero ninguno de los presentes tuvo el valor para decir algo para arreglar las cosas.

Después de un par de horas, la familia real de DunBroch se retiró, deseándole suerte a sus anfitriones.

Elsa no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy enojada, Anna podía sentir ese enojo y quiso alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Elsa cerro la puerta de su despacho, y gracias a su padre, el castillo tenía apenas los suficientes sirvientes para poder estar a flote.

Anna sonrío con cierta incomodidad, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero el semblante de Elsa le decía que su intención no había logrado su objetivo.

Elsa alzó su mano y con la fuerza de su brazo dio una bofetada en el rostro de Anna haciendo que cayera al suelo sosteniéndose su rostro mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El llanto rebotaba en las paredes, pero este moría ahí, pues el cuarto era aprueba de ruido, por la razón que lo que se hablará dentro de el debía ser solo de conocimiento de los involucrados hasta que estos lo decidan, las paredes tenían el doble de grosor evitando que los oídos curiosos lograran escuchar algo.

A Elsa le rompía el corazón ver el miedo en los ojos de Anna, le dolía ver cómo se alejaba de ella, le quemaba las entrañas ver el rojo de su rostro por el llanto.

"Pero es la única manera de enseñarle"

Elsa la tomo de su cintura y la abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, besando su mejilla lastimada.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo Verdad?.

Anna seguía llorando, pero asintió.

\- No me gusta que otra gente te toque, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Anna sentía los brazos de Elsa en su cintura, como el calor de su cuerpo la reconfortaba, y solo podía pensar que ella tuvo la culpa.

\- ¿Entiendes?

Anna rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuerpo de Elsa y asintió, terminó por besarle la mejilla.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Si.

Elsa abrazo más fuertemente a Anna sin importarle que estaba usando más fuerza de la normal.

\- Eres mía.

Anna sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado, pero lo que menos quería era volver hacerle daño a Elsa, pues comprendió que verla abrazando a alguien más la había lastimado. Así que solo le quedo regresar el abrazo.

"Solo mía"

Elsa beso hasta el cansancio el rostro de Anna, el calor de su cuerpo era tan placentero al sentir la piel en contra de sus labios que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

"Solamente mía"


	4. Dosis

Como siempre no saben cuánto les agradezco el apoyo que le dan a este triste intento de historia.

Ya saben que nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. La dosis.

Decía Albert Hoffman, "La diferencia entre un veneno, una medicina y un narcótico, es solo la dosis".

Esta frase puede definir casi a la perfección el amor, para algunos es una medicina, pues le cura el alma y las heridas de la vida, para otros tantos es un narcótico pues los lleva a un edén más allá de lo imaginable, pero hay otros tantos para los que solo es el veneno que los mata.

Elsa acaricio la espalda de Anna hasta que los sollozos disminuyeron hasta que solo eran pequeños hipos, no dejaría que nadie la volviera a tocar, nunca más tendría que alejarse de ella. Se separó cuando noto que Anna se había tranquilizado por completo, podía ver su rostro aún rojo por el llanto, las marcas de lágrimas marcaban las mejillas de su pequeña, su mano acaricio su mejilla y la acercó a sí misma, con suaves besos cubrió su rostro limpiando con su boca las lágrimas que había derramado.

\- Te amo...

Elsa se sentía tan libre de poder decirle como se sentía.

Cargo a Anna y caminó hacia el comedor, por todo lo que había sucedido se habían saltado varias comidas.

Al llegar vio que la silla en la que se suponía debía sentarse Anna estaba lejos de ella, en realidad la distancia entre ambas sillas no era más que un metro, pero para la reina esa distancia era inaceptable.

\- Quiero las sillas juntas.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, un mayordomo acercó la silla hasta que estuvieron una junto a la otra.

Con un movimiento de cabeza agradeció, y se sentó en su lugar poniendo a Anna justo a un lado suyo.

Casi enseguida comenzaron a servir los platillos frente a ambas.

Elsa tomo el brazo el brazo de una de las sirvientas, y la hizo detenerse antes de retirarse.

\- Llama al sastre, por favor.

La sirvienta asintió antes de hacer lo que se le ordenó.

Elsa estaba apunto de comer cuando vio como Anna tomaba su cuchara lista para comer la sopa que le fue servida, un pequeño anhelo nació en ella, y sin pensarlo de más quitó de las manos de Anna el cubierto, y tomo la sopa con la cuchara lista para darle de comer en la boca a Anna.

Anna vio el cubierto frente a ella, y después vio a Elsa, desde temprano se había estado comportando de manera distinta a la acostumbrada, y termino haciendo el mismo proceso un par de veces dirigido su mirada a Elsa y a la cuchara frente a ella, no sabía por qué de pronto quería darle de comer de aquella manera, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose culpable de haberla hecho enojar, así que abrió la boca para que Elsa pudiera alimentarla.

Elsa veía como Anna parecía pensativa, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano al verla siendo dependiente de ella.

En un punto de la comida a Anna se le había ido su apetito.

\- Ya me llene.

Elsa vio que apenas había acabado la mitad de su plato fuerte y no podía dejar que no comiera como era debido.

\- Come, necesitas acabar tu plato.

\- Pero ya no tengo hambre.

\- ¡Anna te estoy diciendo que te acabes tu maldito plato!

\- ¡Aunque ahora no lo parezca ya soy mayor como para que me obliguen a comer!

Anna salto de su asiento y salió corriendo del comedor.

Los sirvientes veían como su reina parecía herida por la manera en que todo había sucedido.

Gerda se acercó a ella, buscando reconfortarla.

\- No lo tome a pecho. - Gerda puso una mano sobre del hombro de la reina. - Solo está estresada por todo lo que está sucediendo.

Elsa asintió, y comió sus propios alimentos.

Cuando terminó camino por los pasillos del castillo, la sirvienta a la que le había pedido llamar al sastre le hizo saber que este estaba fuera del castillo comprando telas y que no regresaría sino hasta el día siguiente.

Elsa le sonrió, y le pidió que le dijera a todos que por el momento dejarán sus actividades y se retirarán a sus dormitorios.

La sirvienta asintió, no haciendo preguntas que no tenía que hacer.

Elsa se permitió escuchar como su castillo poco a poco se quedaba en completo silencio.

Avanzó hasta el lugar que anhelaba.

Entro a la habitación de Anna sin siquiera tocar, ella sabía que estaba ahí.

La vio en el suelo dándole la espalda, jugando con sus muñecas.

Avanzó hasta estar detrás de ella, y le arrebató las muñecas de las manos.

Anna volteó la mirada hacia arriba viendo el ceño fruncido de Elsa, pero ella también estaba enojada, así que decidió ignorarla. Se levantó lista para irse, pero su brazo fue tomado con fuerza detendiendola en el acto.

\- Suéltame... Me lastimas.

Pero el agarre se hizo aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Elsa es enserio me duele! - Anna trato de hacer que la soltará, pero la fuerza era muy diferente entre ambas.

\- Primero Hans, Después Kristoff, y ahora tu actitud... - La voz de Elsa estaba cargada de dolor y de enojo, y que Anna no la viera solo hacia su sangre hervir, con su mano libre la tomo de la quijada haciendo que la viera. - ¡Mírame cuando te hablé!

Anna solo podía llorar al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, sentía como su carne estaba siendo apretada, el agarre en su rostro no era menor que el de su brazo, sus intentos de liberarse de ellos eran simplemente inútiles.

\- ¡¿Te gusta hacerme daño?!, ¿¡Te gusta hacerme enojar?!

Elsa no escuchaba ninguna respuesta de Anna más que su llanto, le liberó el rostro solo para darle una bofetada, y otra, y otra, sentía su palma arder en dolor pero no podía permitir que su pequeña la desobedeciera.

Anna solo podía gritar con cada golpe, cuando su brazo fue liberado, pensó por un momento que todo había acabado, pero sintió como Elsa la tomaba de sus mejillas y la besaba, no era un beso tierno como de cuento, sentía como sus dientes se enterraban en su carne.

Elsa se alejó de Anna, y vio como su rostro estaba aún más rojo que en la mañana, y de sus labios escurría sangre.

Y la volvió a tomar de las mejillas, acariciándola con la mayor ternura que era capaz de dar.

\- No debes desobedecer, debes ser una niña buena.

Anna sentía el calor que le era ofrecido, y algo dentro suyo solo podía repetirle que era culpa suya, ella era la que había hecho la escena y fue grosera con su hermana.

\- ¿Te duele?

Anna vio como Elsa apuntaba a su boca, y ciertamente le dolían mucho sus labios, y asintió brevemente.

Elsa beso con cuidado los labios lastimados, sintiendo como la sangre de su hermana entraba a su boca.

\- Vas a ser buena niña, ¿Verdad?

Anna vio como Elsa la veía con esperanza, con anheló, y solo asintió.


	5. Decisiones

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo V. Decisiones.

El dolor seguía ahí, pero Anna podía sentir el amor con el que Elsa besaba sus mejillas y labios, y dentro suyo eso compensaba el dolor de los golpes, sentía como con cada uno de los besos el dolor era sustituido por ese tierno sentir de placer.

Elsa abrazo más cerca suyo a Anna simplemente no podía dejar que está se alejará de ella, por lo que al ver que estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja su mente solo podía pensar en la distancia que las separaría si la pequeña decidía dormir lejos de ella.

"Pero ella no puede decidir, aún está afectada y necesito ver que no le pase nada"

Con esa simple resolución cargo a Anna y la llevo a su habitación, la pelirroja no hizo ningún comentario al ser alzada y llevada a la habitación de la reina, simplemente se abrazo más a ella y se dejó llevar.

Sobre de la cama de la reina descansaban las ropas de dormir de ambas, Elsa se permitió el placer de desvestir a Anna, dejando que sus manos recorrieran con suavidad la piel recién expuesta, dejando sus dedos vagar por la piel de porcelana, deleitándose con cada peca que marcaba su cuerpo.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de disfrútala, por el momento tenía cosas de las que encargarse. Elsa cambio sus ropas por su vestido para dormir, y se metió junto con Anna a la cama, combijandose junto con ella. Elsa hizo a Anna recargarse sobre de ella, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Por todo lo sucedido durante el día, el cansancio hizo que para Anna fuera cada vez más difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero su mente fue a la deriva al sentir la mano de Elsa en su espalda, como el tacto hacia tranquilizarse cada vez más, su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta, hasta que sintió su conciencia esfumarse.

\- Descansa, mañana todo estará bien.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Elsa permanecio unos minutos junto a Anna verificando que estuviera completamente dormida, los pequeños ronquidos le dijeron que ya era tiempo. Quitó con el mayor cuidado la cabeza de Anna de su pecho aunque sabía que el sueño de Anna era sumamente pesado como para que se despertara con ello.

El frío del piso no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que sin más camino fuera de su habitación, el pasillo estaba iluminado con lámparas de aceite con las llama baja, solo lo suficiente como para alumbrar el camino.

Elsa camino hasta su destino, aquel cuarto donde descansaban miles de libros que durante generaciones habían sido coleccionados, libros de todo tipo descansaban en los altos libreros.

Elsa tomo una lámpara del pasillo y le subió la llama para poder ver con claridad dentro de aquel cuarto.

Elsa sabía perfectamente cómo estaban distribuidos los libros, por lo que su búsqueda no sería tan extensa.

"Botánica"

"Leyendas de Arendelle"

"Magia"

"Plantas curativas"

Y muchos más fueron sacados de su lugar de descanso, Elsa hojeaba los libros buscando todo lo que podía sobre aquella planta, no tardo mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, en más de un libro estaba escrito aquellas palabras que había estado leyendo una y otra vez.

"La planta de la vida, una planta que florece solo una vez cada cien años, crece a las orillas de la laguna del norte. El que la coma su cuerpo regresará a como era quince años atrás y se quedará así hasta el día de su muerte. Si no se está conforme con el resultado, solo se debe comer la raíz del árbol"

Elsa vio a sus pies los diez libros abiertos donde estaba aquella información, algunos con un cuento de por medio, otros con información más detallada.

Pero ella no dejaría que le arrebataran a Anna, arrancó las hojas de los libros, todo en donde estuviera escrito sobre esa maravillosa planta que le dió el mejor regalo del mundo. Amontonó las hojas a sus pies, y rompió sobre de las hojas la lámpara de aceite, el fuego rápidamente consumió las hojas de pergamino, y ese conocimiento solo quedaría en su memoria, cuando vio a sus pies la ceniza de lo que fue conocimiento apagó las pequeñas llamas que seguían vivas con el poder de sus manos.

Cuando regreso a su habitación vio que Anna ocupaba la mayoría de la cama al estar estirada lo más que podía, Elsa sonrió, ahora no podrían separarla de su Anna.

Como pudo se metió a la cama, y no tardo mucho en que Anna se acercara a ella para abrazarla.

Elsa abrazo a Anna sintiendo su respiración sobre su pecho, y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

\- Time Skip. -

A pesar de haber dormido hacia unas pocas horas, Elsa se despertó con el sol de la mañana, por un momento pensó en despertar a Anna y tomar un baño juntas, pero al verla dormir con tanta tranquilidad, y sabiendo que ya no podrían alejarla de ella, dejo que siguiera durmiendo.

Elsa fue a su despacho después de arreglarse.

Tocó la campana que daba al cuarto de servicio, y espero mientras preparaba los documentos que tendría revisar.

Un toque en la puerta se escuchó.

\- Pasen.

Gerda el ama de llaves se asomó, en su semblante se veía la preocupación.

\- Gerda, buenos días.

\- Buenos días su majestad, ¿Si pudo arreglar las cosas con la princesa Anna?

Elsa sonrió con la mayor felicidad que podía demostrar.

\- Si, ayer arreglamos las cosas.

Gerda suspiro con alivio y su rostro cambio por completo, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

\- Necesito un par de cosas, necesito que llames al carpintero real, y al sastre que vengan a verme lo antes posible, y que me avises en cuanto despierte Anna para desayunar juntas.

Gerda asintió y salió del despacho sonriendo.

Después de un par de horas de estar revisando propuestas de comercio, un toque en la puerta de su despacho le hizo salir de su mente.

\- Pasen.

Por un momento Elsa se permitió pensar que sería algún sirviente avisándole que Anna había despertado, pero por la puerta no entro uno de sus sirvientes, sino alguien que no quería ver.

\- Kristoff.

\- Buenos Días reina Elsa.

Elsa no escondió su disgusto al ver al rubio.

\- ¿Que deseas?

\- Traigo buenas noticias, Pabbie me dijo que era esa planta, Anna solo debe comer la raíz de ella para regresar a la normalidad.

Elsa sintió como sus manos se convirtieron en puños, y su quijada se tenso como un arco listo para lanzar la flecha directo al corazón de aquel hombre.

\- Vengo por ella para que la coma.

Debía actuar rápido, y su mente rápidamente descartó la idea de matarlo en su despacho, Anna tarde o temprano se enteraría y no quería tener que lidiar con eso, y un plan salió de lo más profundo de su mente.

\- No está en condiciones de salir, puede ser peligroso en su estado, lo mejor sea que tú vallas por ella y se la traigas.

Kristoff se permitió parecer desconcertado al no pensar en ello, y termino por asentir antes de salir corriendo.

Elsa salió casi detrás del rubio.

Salió por detrás del castillo, hacia un área que la mayoría del pueblo no se atrevía a atravesar, pues decían que los lobos de esa área eran sumamente territoriales, y nadie que hubiese entrado, salió de nuevo.

Pero Elsa sabía la verdad, camino sin ningún miedo, las copas de los árboles eran sumamente tupidas, no dejando pasar la luz del sol.

Y en un punto en medio del bosque, un grupo de hombres salieron de entre de los árboles, Elsa no tuvo ningún tipo de miedo.

\- Su majestad, si me hubiera llamado hubiera ido enseguida.

Elsa le sonrió al hombre, ella sabía que era cierto, los hombres frente a ella eran los más leales a ella y a su hermana, hombres vestidos de pieles negras y cafés, asesinos y espías, hombres que matarían por su reina.

\- Lo se, pero no puedo dejar que Anna se entere.

El hombre asintió.

\- Quiero que un recolector de hielo desaparezca.

El hombre sonrió, una casería, el amaba las caserías.

\- Su nombre es Kristoff Bjorgman, no quiero que vuelva al pueblo otra vez.

Y los hombres desaparecieron entre las sombras.

Elsa sonrió y regreso con calma al castillo.


	6. Cacería y regalos

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VI. Cacería y regalos.

Elsa camino de regreso al castillo, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, "el mismo se lo busco cuando metió sus narices donde no le llamaron".

Apenas dió un paso dentro del castillo, escucho la estridente risa de Anna, sonrío en cuanto la vio salir de su habitación y correr hacia ella, la cargo aunque no pudo reprimir la cara de repulsión al verla con un vestido igual al del día anterior.

Camino hacia el comedor con ella a cuestas.

Vio como las sillas seguían juntas y la sentó a un lado suyo, casi de inmediato comenzaron a servirles el desayuno.

\- ¿Como dormiste? - le pregunto Elsa al quitarle el tenedor de la boca a Anna, estando feliz de poder alimentarla.

Anna sonrió aun con comida en su boca, paso el bocado y termino por responder. - Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

\- También bien, pero espero allá descansando, hoy tenemos un día bastante ajetreado, así que quiero que termines todo el desayuno.

Anna hizo una ligera mueca de dolor al recordar el día anterior, pero asintió.

-Cambio de escena-.

Kristoff iba sobre el lomo de Sven, aunque tenía un poco de prisa no podía dejar que eso le hiciera ser descuidado, la montaña es un lugar peligroso para los descuidados, su oído estaba entrenado para poder escuchar el mínimo ruido que podría significarle peligro pero necesitaba estar lo más concentrado posible.

Y aunque el verano estaba haciendo que el camino estuviera despejado, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

\- Vamos a acelerar el paso Sven.

Le faltaba poco para llegar a la laguna, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido, el canto de un ave, alzó la mirada viendo a un pequeño pajarito cruzar el cielo, sonrió apreciando el volar del ave, pero sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar un halcón salió de la nada y capturó a la pequeña ave con su pico, Kristoff se sintió un poco triste al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, pero el no podía hacer mucho.

"El fuerte se come al débil"

-Cambio de escena.

Casi terminando de desayunar, Gerda se acercó a la reina.

\- Su Majestad, el carpintero y el sastre llegaron.

Elsa sonrió. - Perfecto, que los escolten a mi oficina.

Gerda hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Elsa tomo a Anna de la mano y la hizo caminar junto a ella rumbo a su oficina.

Al llegar vio a los dos artesanos caminar hacia el despacho escoltados por dos guardias, y cada uno tenía consigo dos ayudantes.

\- Agradezco que pudieran venir.

\- Por favor. - comenzó a decir el sastre. - No diga eso, es un honor que me llame, llego una nueva moda de Italia que le quedará de maravilla mi señora.

Elsa sonrió con agradecimiento por el cumplido, pero ella sabía que era común que las personas quisieran trabajar directamente con la corona, prácticamente les abría el comercio a toda la burguesía.

\- Se lo agradezco, pero en realidad quiero todo un nuevo guardarropa para la princesa Anna.

El sastre sonrió aun más, la princesa era mucho más sociable que la reina por lo que sus vestidos serían aún más vistos.

\- Será todo un placer, ¿Donde está su señoría?

Elsa dirigió su mirada a un lado, el sastre dirigió su mirada hacia donde la reina miraba viendo a la pequeña peliroja a un lado de la reina.

\- Aunque claro que quiero la más alta discreción con este tema.

Todos los presentes pudieron leer entre líneas lo que quería decir la reina, y la amenaza fue aún más aficaz al escuchar como los guardias que los escoltaban crujían sus botas en contra del suelo.

-Cambio de escena-.

A Kristoff se le erizo la piel al escuchar el gañido del halcón que seguía volando sobre su cabeza. No era común verlos en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, pero aunque trataba de ignorarlo le era imposible, era como si este quisiera que supiera de su presencia.

Y otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al empezar a escuchar los cascos de caballos galopar, esa área no era transitada por casi nadie, y por el sonido sabía que por lo menos eran cuatro jinetes.

-¡Rápido Sven!

Kristoff golpeó con el talón de sus botas los costados del reno, y aunque no sabía las intenciones de los jinetes, su instinto le decía que debía correr cuanto antes.

El reno sentía la misma sensación que su amigo, por lo que comenzó a correr lo más que podía.

Y todas las sospechas fueron resueltas cuando se escuchó como algo cortaba el aire y pudieron ver como un árbol recibía el disparo de un arma de fuego.

Kristoff galopeo hacia el interior del bosque buscando perder a sus perseguidores con los árboles, sin saber que ese era la intención desde un comienzo.

-Cambio de escena. -

Elsa sonrió al ver como el sastre y sus ayudantes tomaban medidas para la ropa de Anna, ella sabía que muchas veces a los niños no se les hacen ropas de más calidad por la simple razón del crecimiento, pero Anna no tendría ese problema, así que su guardarropa sería lo más lujoso que pudiera.

\- Mi señora, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia el carpintero, era un hombre que toda su vida había trabajado con la madera, era un verdadero artista con ella, y aunque casi todo el mundo lo sabía, el hombre seguía siendo tan humilde como cuando era joven.

\- Agradezco que pudieran venir tan pronto. - El hombre sonrió apenado. - Quiero un escritorio, este debe ser de tamaño más pequeño que este. - Elsa dijo tocando su escritorio. - Quiero que pueda estar en esta misma habitación sin que se vea demasiado amontonado, pero sin que pierda belleza.

El hombre vio la habitación, calculando es su cabeza el tamaño perfecto para el pedido de la reina.

\- ¿Lo desea para la princesa Anna?

Elsa asintió, el carpintero camino a un lado del escritorio principal, y viendo el espacio que quedaba entre este y la pared.

\- No sé dónde lo quiera, pues si está a un costado de la habitación puede ser un poco más grande, pero si lo desea a un lado de su escritorio sería un poco más pequeño.

Elsa lo pensó, y en realidad no sabía si la quería a un lado suyo, o enfrente de ella, lo imagino y solo pudo tener una respuesta.

\- A mi lado.

El carpintero asintió, y le dijo un par de anotaciones a sus ayudantes que anotaron las instrucciones recibidas.

\- Estará listo en dos días.

\- Me complace saberlo.

El hombre salió de la oficina sabiendo que tendría que trabajar dos días sin descanso.

El sastre termino por anotar las medidas de la princesa, y se alzó para saber las especificaciones de la ropa que haría.

\- ¿Y en que estilo los desea?

\- Que llamen la atención, yo creo que un poco pomposos pero sin que parezca un malvavisco.

El hombre asintió, tenía la idea perfecta en su cabeza que sabía a la reina le encantaría.

\- ¿Y en que color les gustaría?

\- Ver.. - pero Anna se vio interrumpida por la mirada de la reina.

\- Azul, en todas las tonalidades de azul. - Elsa vio como la mirada de Anna bajo un poco, y termino por suspirar. - Y unos cuantos verdes.

Con esa simple declaración Anna comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-Cambio de escena. -

Los caballos lo seguían de cerca, pero era como si no quisieran en realidad atraparlo, pero por tenerlos atrás de el y escuchar cada tanto las detonaciones de las armas, no podía pensarlo con detenimiento, lamentablemente para el, por voltear la mirada hacia atrás, no pudo hacer nada cuando una alabarda corto el aire enfrente de el y aunque trato de hacer que Sven girar, la arma le dió en una pata destrozando la extremidad del animal, el aullido de dolor retumbó en el bosque, Kristoff salió volando cuando su reno fue herido, y aunque el dolor producido por la caída fue bastante, no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo de toda la vida, se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde, vio como un hombre mataba a su reno de una estocada en su pecho, pudo ver cómo los ojos de su mejor amigo iban perdiendo el brillo, como de su hocico escurría sangre, y como su cabeza termino por caer en contra del suelo sin vida.

Comenzó a llorar, le habían arrebatado a su amigo de toda su vida, corrió en contra de ese desalmado que se lo había arrebatado, la ira no le dejo ver a los hombres que le rodeaban, lo único que pensaba era en matarlo, la sangre bombeaba con tanta fuerza que sentía como si fuego recorriera su cuerpo, pero antes de poder llegar a el, sintió como era empujado hacia el frente, sintió caliente su pecho y algo escurrir de su boca, al bajar la mirada vio la punta de una lanza atravesar su pecho.

Su único alivio fue saber que murió junto a su amigo.


	7. Pelea

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. Pelea.

Los hombres veían el cuerpo tendido sobre el pasto, la sangre hizo un gran charco en poco tiempo, solo le quitaron cualquier cosa con el que pudieran decir quien era.

Estaban por alejarse para informar que el trabajo estaba hecho, cuando un aullido retumbó en el bosque, los hombres subieron a sus caballos y se alejaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo una jauría de lobos devoraban los cuerpos.

-Saltó de tiempo. -

Elsa estaba en su despacho, hacia un par de semanas que sus hombres le habían informado que ya no tendría que preocuparse por Kristoff, ella pensó que había sido zanjado ese tema, sin embargo, veía como los ojos de Anna brillaban cada que un sirviente se acercaba a informar de un visitante y como estos se volvían tristes cada vez que no veían al recolector de hielo. Eso para Elsa era un martirio, era como si no fuera suya completamente, o por lo menos su corazón no le pertenecía por completo.

Estaba firmando un par de documentos, y de casualidad alzó la mirada para ver a Anna sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro, y aunque parecía estar concentrada en su lectura, ella sabía que en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado, pues la página en la que se encontraba no había sido cambiada en más de una hora.

Elsa regreso su mirada a los documentos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta que lo único que necesita era a ella.

De pronto escucho un sonoro suspiro, pero Elsa estaba tan absorta en sus documentos que brincó del susto, al oír el cuero del libro azotar en contra de la madera del mueble.

\- Esto es estúpido.

Elsa vio a Anna levantarse de su lugar y salir del despacho diciendo un par de palabras entre dientes.

La reina en realidad no tenía la intención de seguirla, sin embargo algo dentro de ella, le dijo que era mejor hacerlo.

Así que salió de su despacho para seguir a Anna, la vio caminar a paso rápido rumbo a la habitación que ambas compartían.

Elsa en cambio camino con más calma, dudaba que Anna haría algo malo, desde el último castigo que le dio, se había comportado impecablemente, por lo que podía soportar una rabieta sin ningún problema.

Pero cuando entro a la habitación casi jadea, Anna estaba quitándose ese vestido tan bonito que le hacia ver como un pequeño ángel en la tierra, Elsa enfureció enseguida, ese vestido era un regalo suyo como para ser tratado con ese desprecio.

La reina estaba por tomar a Anna para darle un castigo, pero la vio ponerse un par de pantalones y botas, que fueron hechas para cuando salieran de día de campo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

El tono de Elsa demostraba que tan enojada estaba, pero Anna no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, pues siguió amarrando sus botas, lista para irse.

\- Voy a ir a buscar a Kristoff.

Elsa tuvo que tomar la tela de su vestido para no hacer algo que se arrepentiría.

\- No puedes ir así como así, es peligroso. - Elsa trababa de apelar a la lógica.

Algo que no funcionaría con Anna. - Lo se, pero se lo debo, debo saber que está bien.

\- ¡Anna esto es una locura! ¡Él te abandonó! ¡Ya no te quiere! - El rostro de Elsa estaba desfigurado por la rabia.

\- Tu no lo conoces. - Anna parecía extrañamente tranquila, como si esperara esa reacción de Elsa. - El no lo haría, el me ama, así como yo lo amo.

Y ese fue el punto de quiebre de Elsa, fue como si en su mente hubiera algo que la detenía de actuar, una especie de freno a sus verdaderos instintos hacia Anna, que le hacía guardar un poco la compostura, pero con esas palabras, ese freno que había, desapareció ante la rabia, el enojo, y el dolor que Anna había pronunciado.

Anna estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su amado, Elsa había permanecido quieta y callada por unos cuantos minutos, y Anna pensó había sido producto de hablarla comprendido. Si embargo de pronto sintió mucho frío en su pierna, y al voltear la mirada vio como el hielo atrapaba su extremidad sin dejarla moverse, el frió alrededor de su pierna era tanto que sentía como si miles de agujas le atravesarán la carne. El dolor era tanto que trato de romper el hielo para aminorar el dolor, en su desesperación golpeaba el bloque con sus puños, hasta que estos sangraron pero el bloque no se rompía.

Con lágrimas en los ojos volteo la mirada hacia Elsa, pero su mirada había cambiado.

\- Tu no puedes abandonarme.

\- El...sa, pof.. fav..gor, me du..ele. (Elsa por favor me duele) - Anna apenas podía decir las palabras sin quebrarse en llanto.

Pero era como si le hablara a una pared, la reina no la escuchaba.

Anna sintió como era levantada del suelo, y azotada en contra de la pared con bastante fuerza,

\- ¿Por que no lo entiendes? Yo soy la única que te ama, acaso no es suficiente para ti. ¡Acaso no soy suficiente para ti!

Anna temblaba del miedo y sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado con tanta fuerza que en poco tiempo sería partida a la mitad. Anna no podía más que sentir como su cuerpo era empujado una y otra vez en contra de la pared cada vez con más fuerza, sentía como sus huesos estaban siendo triturados y como sus músculos pedían misericordia.

\- ¡Kristoff no te ama! ¡Yo soy la única que te ama!

Y en realidad no supo por qué lo dijo, pero algo dentro de Anna despertó. - Kri...sto...ff nog meg las..s..s..tim...a.a..aría. (Kristoff no me lastimaría)

Y a pesar que las palabras estaban cortadas por el dolor Elsa lo escucho perfectamente. - Kristoff está muerto, yo lo mande a matar.

Y Elsa tomo el pequeño cuello de Anna hasta que está se desmayó con lágrimas en sus ojos, con la terrible noticia de las acciones de su hermana.

-Cambio de escena -

Un nuevo día amaneció, pero a diferencia de otros días, el castillo estaba en histeria, Gerda estaba por despertar a la reina y a la princesa, pero al llegar a la habitación de la reina solo estaba Elsa. Gerda trato de no entrar en pánico, por lo que amando a buscar a la princesa en su habitación, sin embargo rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no estaba en ningún lugar del castillo.

Cuando la noticia despertó a la reina, está de inmediato mando a buscar a cada rincón del reino a la princesa.

Casas eran revisadas, posadas eran inspeccionadas, los muelles y barcos eran revisados una y otra vez, perros eran utilizados por todo el reino y el bosque tratando de encontrar a la princesa perdida.

Los que estaban cerca de la reina veían como poco a poco estaba estaba cayendo en histeria. Repitiendo las misma palabras una y otra vez.

\- Es mi culpa.

Algunos trataban de consolarla, pero las palabras eran inútiles.

Fueron semanas de búsqueda incesante, y no encontraron nada.

El consejo vio como la reina descuidaba su cargo, tratando de encontrar a la princesa, vieron como salía cada mañana y no volver hasta el anochecer cada vez más demacrada. Y pese a compartir la pena por la perdida de la princesa, no podían dejar que el reino se viniera abajo.

No podían seguir esperando un milagro, pero antes de hacer algo. Elsa firmo una carta en la que renunciaba a la corona, algunos trataron de hacerle recapacitar, sin embargo nada funcionó, Elsa escogió de la corte a un nuevo soberano, y se marchó a la montaña norte a la soledad de su castillo.

En realidad nadie del pueblo la juzgo, era de conocimiento público lo mucho que la reina amaba a su hermana, y más de uno comprendía el dolor que debía estar pasando.

Nadie la siguió, solo cada mes le dejaban alimentos a las faldas del castillo, y veian como un hombre de nieve gigante llevaba los alimentos a su antigua reina.

-Cambio de escena. -

Elsa veía como el reino crecía, de vez en cuando extrañaba a su gente, pero en la soledad de su castillo, podía estar ella sola con su hermana.

Elsa camino por el pasillo de hielo hasta la alcoba principal.

\- Anna querida, despierta.

Elsa se acostó a un lado de su amor, la veía quejarse de dolor, pero el día anterior se había intentado contactar con el castillo y eso era algo que no podía permitir, así que la castigo una vez más, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para saber que ella era lo único que necesitaba, y se lo haría saber a la fuerza si es necesario.

Elsa se acostó y acarició la tibia piel de Anna, estaba marcada con golpes y mordidas, pero solo eran muestras de cariño.

Elsa beso los labios de Anna, mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban por sus cabellos rojizos.

\- Te amo, mi Anna, y ahora eres solo mía.

Fin .


End file.
